


I Knew I Loved You

by Catcat85



Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2021 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Online Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catcat85/pseuds/Catcat85
Summary: Blaine and Kurt meet on Facebook and begin messaging each other. Will their online friendship lead to something more?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144316
Comments: 28
Kudos: 32
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	I Knew I Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to 2021 Klaine/CC Valentine's Day Challenge.
> 
> Day 3: I Knew I Loved You by Mateo Oxley (or Savage Garden if you prefer)

It all started with a comment. 

Blaine was scrolling through his Facebook feed when he saw a promotional post from **Between The Sheets**. It was a graphic banner saying they were the best music shop in Ohio. 

Blaine scoffed and rolled his eyes. He liked **Between The Sheets** , but he wouldn’t say it’s the best music shop in all of Ohio. Surely there were bigger music stores with better selection of sheet music, in bigger cities like Columbus or Cleveland. 

Blaine had been to **Between The Sheets** multiple times to buy sheet music, and he’s been disappointed on more than one occasion because they didn’t have a sheet music for a song he was looking for. 

Just as he was about to type in his comment on how they needed to be better about carrying more variety of genres, one of the comments caught his eye. 

_How do you call yourself a sheet music store when you don’t have a soundtrack to SMASH?_

It was posted by someone named, Kurt Hummel. 

Blaine laughed out loud at the sarcastic comment. 

Because he completely agreed with Kurt. And before he knew it, he was typing his reply to Kurt’s comment. 

_I know, right? It’s like show choir hate crime!_

Then, not even a minute later, Blaine got a reply to his comment. 

From Kurt Hummel. 

And from his profile picture, Blaine thought immediately that Kurt Hummel was a cutie. 

Blaine typed out a reply to Kurt, and before they knew it, they were chatting about their favorite songs that they wished **Between The Sheets** would carry. They went back and forth for a long string of comments talking about their glee clubs, to their favorite musicals, until Blaine bit his lip and took a chance. 

He sent Kurt a private message. 

Kurt accepted his message request and the rest was history. 

That was a month ago. 

They’ve been chatting on Facebook every day for a month now. They learned over their messages that they had a lot in common. They were both gay, Sixteen, and in show choir at their respective schools. Blaine learned that Kurt lives in Lima and goes to William McKinley High School, which is about an hour and forty-five-minute drive from Dalton Academy in Westerville, where he goes to school. 

Since they are Facebook friends now, they can see each other’s page and pictures as well as videos of them singing at their glee clubs. To say, Blaine is smitten would be an understatement. 

Every time he gets a message from Kurt, he feels giddy. When he doesn’t hear from Kurt, he feels down. When Kurt sends him a sarcastic message about latest fashion trends that are atrocious, Blaine laughs out loud and can’t wipe off the giant grin on his face for the rest of the day. 

His friends tease him about it. 

“What if he’s really a _she_ and like... 50 years old?” Nick had asked him one time, which made him rolled his eyes and shoved his friend away. 

“Or he could be a serial killer, Blaine. You need to be careful!” Wes, being the sensible one he is, had warned him. 

But Blaine knows in his heart that Kurt is _real_. 

They are honest and open with each other in their conversations. Kurt had told him about the bullying at school: the slushies and the dumpster. Although it has gotten a lot better now that he’s got his guy friends in Glee club, who are also on the Football team, looking out for him. 

Blaine shared with Kurt his own struggles with the bullies and how he let them chased him away from his old school to Dalton. They’ve shared their fears as well as their dreams. For example, they both want to go to New York for college and be on Broadway one day. 

They haven’t met in person, but Blaine feels like he’s known Kurt his whole life. It may sound more than a little crazy to believe, but Blaine really feels like he found his best friend in Kurt. It’s as if he’s finding his missing pieces that he’s been searching for. _Kurt_ embodies those missing pieces. There’s really no rhyme or reason. Blaine just feels like his day is made whenever he gets to chat with Kurt on Facebook messenger. And he can’t wait to meet him in person, but he worries that Kurt may not be on the same page as him about taking the next step in their friendship. 

But it turns out, Kurt is the one that brings it up. 

_Do you think you want to meet for coffee sometime?_

Blaine gasps in a breath as he sees Kurt’s message pops up on his phone. He’s running late to the Warbler rehearsal, but he stops in the middle of the hallway to stare at his phone. 

_I mean, I love that we chat on FB, but I think it’s time we take our relationship to the next level._

Comes another message, making Blaine’s heart pound faster. 

_I mean, **friendship**! Not relationship. Because, we’re NOT in a relationship._

_I mean, not that I wouldn’t want to be in a relationship with you._

_Oh God! I’m just going to shut up now._

Blaine lets out a chuckle, a warm smile taking over his face as he reads over Kurt’s messages. Kurt’s _freaked out_ messages that are so damn adorable. Blaine is pretty sure that Kurt is looking darn cute as he freaks out over his messages. He wishes he could see him. 

And he can totally see Kurt. He just needs to reply back to his friend. 

So, Blaine types out a response with a love sick grin etched onto his lips. 

_I would love to meet with you for coffee._

_How about Saturday? Lima Bean at 10 am?_

Kurt’s response comes almost instantly. 

_Lima Bean at 10 am works for me! Can’t wait to see you!_

Blaine’s smile widens. 

_Me too. I’ll be the one in a bowtie!_

“ _Blaine!_ ” Wes calls for him from the doorway of their rehearsal room. “Stop making gooney eyes at your phone and get in here! We need to start preparing our number for Regionals!” 

Blaine sighs and types out a quick message to Kurt to let him know he needed to go. As he runs into the rehearsal room, he can’t help but feel excited about meeting Kurt in person. 

\------------------- 

When Saturday comes around, Blaine is buzzing with excitement. He’s got the jitters and his stomach won’t stop fluttering with butterflies. He’s also feeling nervous. He acts all confident and strong in public, but he’s got insecurities just like any other teenager. 

He worries that Kurt may not like him in person. He worries that he made it all up in his head that their connection and chemistry that he feels over their messages were just... meant to be for cyber space only. That it would be different when they meet in person. 

What if Kurt thinks he’s annoying in person? 

What if they don’t know what to say to each other in person because they have gotten so used to using a keyboard and a messenger app to communicate for over a month? 

What if Kurt doesn’t like him? 

_What if?_

He worries his brain off until he’s about to go insane before he shakes his head and takes a deep breath. He needs to get it together. If Kurt is as amazing and wonderful as he thinks... no, _he knows_ , he is then he has nothing to worry about. 

He just needs to be himself. 

So, Blaine stops his overthinking and begins to get ready. He wears a black polo with a pair of red High Water pants. He completes his outfit with a bowtie with colorful stripes on it. 

He gets to Lima Bean 30 minutes early because he is just too excited, and he didn’t want to get stuck in traffic on the way. Lima Bean is a mid-point between their houses, so Kurt would have a similar driving distance as he does. 

Blaine decides to wait for Kurt to order, so he waits for his friend at one of the tables close to the entrance. He plays with his phone to distract himself, but every time the door opens, he can’t help but look up to see if it was Kurt. 

Then, finally, Kurt walks into the coffee shop, looking breathtakingly handsome in a white henley shirt, topped with a black vest and black skinny jeans. His hair coiffed up to perfection. His blue eyes searching for Blaine. 

Blaine smiles and stands up. He waves his hand to get Kurt’s attention, and when he does, Kurt smiles wide and walks over to him. 

And just like that, all of his doubts and insecurities disappear. Because Kurt is wrapping him into his arms in a hug, and Blaine has never felt so safe. 

He’s never felt so complete. 

He wants to stay in Kurt’s arms forever. 

“Hi Blaine.” Kurt says in greeting and Blaine feels his knees go weak. 

_God! His voice sounds heavenly._

“Hi Kurt.” He replies, his voice coming out in a breathless whisper. 

Kurt smiles. “Let’s go order some coffee.” 

Blaine just nods and follows Kurt as they stand in line. Kurt’s got a couple of inches on him and Blaine already loves the height difference. Once they get to the front of the line, Blaine steps up and smiles at the girl. 

“Can I have a medium drip and a grande non-fat mocha?” 

Kurt turns to stare at him in awe. “You know my coffee order?” 

“Of course, I do, silly. I remember everything you’ve told me.” He replies with a smile. 

Once they got their drinks, they sit down at one of the tables and talk for hours. They never seem to run out of things to say. Blaine was worried there might be awkward silences that would make them uncomfortable, but what he finds is that he feels at ease with Kurt, and their conversation flows naturally. It’s as if they’ve been best friends their whole lives. 

Before leaving that day, they exchange phone numbers and agree to meet up again next weekend. This time to see a show at a community theater. But before Kurt leaves, Blaine makes sure to tell him that, it’s a date. 

Because he’s not going to waste another day without Kurt knowing how he feels about him. He’s not going to dance around the subject of are we or aren’t we. 

He knew even from the beginning that Kurt is someone special. 

He feels connected to him in a way that he hasn’t been able to with anyone else. 

“Oh, and it’s a date, by the way.” Blaine tells Kurt as he walks him to his car. “I just want to make sure you know that, because I really like you, Kurt. And I want to be _more than_ friends.” 

Kurt smiles back at him with a tint of shyness, but Blaine can tell that he is pleased. “I would love to go on a date with you, Mr. Anderson.” And then he leans in and kisses Blaine on a cheek before getting into his car. 

Blaine drives home that day, feeling elated, with his cheek tingling from Kurt’s kiss. 

\------------------- 

Three months after their first meeting, they are back at the Lima Bean. They sit at their usual table and Blaine leans his chin on his hand as he listens to his boyfriend recounts the events of his show choir’s trip to New York for Nationals. 

Listening to Kurt talk and how he could always see the good, even in bad situations, makes Blaine wonders how he got so lucky to be with someone as amazing as Kurt. He is so in love with this boy, and he can’t believe he hasn’t told him so. 

“I love you.” Blaine tells him and Kurt stops, his eyes sparkling with joy. 

“I love you, too.” 

Blaine smiles back and reaches over to hold Kurt’s hand. 

“I can't believe you got to say it first.” Kurt says with a slight pout, making Blaine laugh. 

“It’s not a competition.” 

“No, but I knew I loved you before I met you!” Kurt replies. “I should have just told you so that first day, but I was afraid I would scare you off.” 

Blaine squeezes his boyfriend’s hand. “Baby, you could never scare me off. I’ve been waiting all my life for you.” 

\-------------------- 

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

\-------------------- 

Song credit: I Knew I Loved You – Mateo Oxley

**Author's Note:**

> I think this song fits so well with Klaine.  
> I hope you enjoyed this.  
> Writing a new prompt everyday is not easy. Since I'm also working full time. What was I thinking?  
> I'm only 3 days in! Pray for me. 
> 
> P.S. Don't get me wrong. I am having fun doing this challenge. It's just... well, it's a challenge.


End file.
